


Tandem Bikes and a Kiss

by xiusoodaeism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday Kim Jongdae, the best boy and I love you so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoodaeism/pseuds/xiusoodaeism
Summary: It's Jongdae's Birthday so Jongdae was looking forward to whatever Baekhyun was up to.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31
Collections: Lil' Something Fest 2020





	Tandem Bikes and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a cute mini-fest idea and I'm so happy I joined. Anything for the best man alive.

Jongdae knows that because his birthday is coming up Baekhyun had something up his sleeve, he could tell with the way Baekhyun was creeping around him, constantly making sure his plans for the weekend were clear. It was cute but after the second or third time he felt himself getting exasperated, and he could feel himself snapping,”Babe...baby... you know I’m not doing anything this weekend, we both know it’s my birthday and you probably planned something. I promise you I won’t be doing anything.”

Baekhyun lets out an embarrassed laugh,”Okay, okay, I just had to make sure and I promise I won’t bother you about this anymore.”

Of course Jongdae has his own suspicions about what exactly Baekhyun has planned, he’s usually never this nervous especially since they’ve been dating since university but he decides to go through with whatever happens. 

On the day of his birthday Jongdae wakes up to an empty bed, and he feels oddly disappointed by this, expecting to wake up with at least a few kisses from Baekhyun, however once he gets out of bed and washes up he notices a note at the end of the bed, on it a message that reads,” My love, today is all about you, as everyday should be, however please enjoy your breakfast and be ready for me to pick you up at noon. Make sure you wear something nice. I love you.”

Jongdae chuckles at the note, doing exactly what has been asked of him, eating the breakfast Baekhyun got for him and getting dressed so by the time noon rolls around he is ready. Baekhyun sends him a message to let him know he has arrived and Jongdae leaves their shared apartment, in slacks and button down as requested. He’s still confused as to what Baekhyun has planned but nevertheless gets in the car with a smile on his face.

“Oh, aren’t you looking mighty dashing today,” Baekhyun says with a smile before leaning over and pressing a kiss against Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae’s cheeks heat up, still flustered everytime Baekhyun does that, but he responds back, pressing another kiss to his lips. 

“You asked me to, and you know me I never like to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says as he pulls away from their complex and begins driving to their mysterious destination. Jongdae sits back in his seat admiring the way Baekhyun drives, letting a satisfied hum out when Baekhyun brings his free hand to rest atop his thigh. 

As the drive continues they pass the time with mindless chatter, and it takes Jongdae a few minutes to realize that they’re driving towards the Han River Park, the place where they had their first date. Jongdae glances over at Baekhyun and looks at him in confusion but doesn’t say anything, figuring everything would make sense eventually. 

Once they park and get out of the car the two of them begin walking, Baekhyun holding Jongdae’s hand giving it a small squeeze as they walk along. Jongdae brings himself closer to Baekhyun’s side. 

“Do you remember our first date? It was here and I remember being so nervous, like here was this extremely handsome guy who said yes to me, and I needed to plan something that would impress you and make you want to go on another date with me,” Baekhyun says with a laugh.

“I do remember it, and it does seem like you managed to impress me because here we are, going onto our 7th year together. You were so cute telling me we were going to bike around and do a mini scavenger hunt. And then we ended the night with getting ramen and watching the river. It was a perfect first date.”

“I’m glad you think so because we’re going to be doing a scavenger hunt-esque thing again, not as intense as the first time but it still should be fun.”

“Oh, is that so? What’s the first thing I need to find?” 

“Where did my shoelaces get undone and I fell off the bike?”

“Hmm,” Jongdae pauses for a moment, trying to think. It was a small detail of their date that he forgot happened but thinking about it brought back memories and it didn’t take him long to remember where it was. “Oh, it was close to that underpass… I remember you swerved and you went on the grass. I was worried you were gonna hit the fence but you didn’t.”

“Bingo! Okay now let’s get walking,” Baekhyun says with a smile, giving Jongdae’s cheek a kiss. The two of them continue to walk and Jongdae’s surprised when he notices a sign with his name on it, underneath it a tandem bike. He looks at Baekhyun in confusion and Baekhyun gives him a small shrug.

“I guess the bike is for you? It might be useful for us to use… you know for the date,” Baekhyun says as he wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Huh, okay…,” Jongdae replies before getting on the bike, and waits for Baekhyun to get on the other seat. The two of them haven’t used a tandem bike in some time and it takes them a few minutes to get a rhythm going and once they do the two of them cruise along. Not too long after they start biking they get to the spot, and there Jongdae notices another sign that says “Stop Here” so he does. He puts the kickstand down before getting off the bike and turning to look at Baekhyun. 

“Do you remember what else happened here?”

“You can’t get mad at me, but not really? I know after your laces got undone I helped you tie them.”

“Yeah that happened, I can’t blame you for not knowing this because it was a thought that ran into my mind, I thought, the next time we were here I would like to be the one on my knees in front of you.”

“Baekhyun?”

“Well because we are in public I can’t actually do what you’re thinking however, I can instead tell you things I love about you so I’ll do that instead. I remember the first time I saw you, we had the same discussion section for a random class at university. You had come in last and there was only one seat left, next to me of course. As classes always go, we needed to introduce ourselves and we both were music majors so we bonded easily. We exchanged numbers, and we started talking more, even studying together. I knew I had a crush on you when I heard you sing this one time and I thought, ‘damn to be lucky enough to hear that voice directed at me’. So I mustered up the courage to properly ask you out, and then I did. I was completely surprised when you said yes because I didn’t think you would. But I had no complaints. 

More so after we started going out more, I began falling in love with you just from who you are as a person. How you treat everyone, making anyone you talk to feel like they’re the most important person in the world. I also just love how kind you are, like thinking about yourself is an afterthought. You never want to be the center of attention which isn’t bad but just watching you sometimes it feels like it’s your fatal flaw, like you don’t want people to focus on you too long. But as time has passed I have learned it’s one of my favorite things about you. 

If I go superficial I also love your face, your moles. I love kissing them, kissing in between your eyebrows, kissing all over your face, your hands, how you are both tiny and large. I just… I just love everything about you. And I know how lucky I am to be in your life, and how blessed I am that you are in mine. I wouldn’t change anything about you or about us.”

“Baekhyun...baby… I wasn’t expecting this. You know it’s bad to make me tear up especially on my birthday,” Jongdae says, his voice shaking for a moment. 

“No no, you can’t tear up! This is supposed to be a happy day for you my love, I just wanted today to be a reflection of that,” Baekhyun says caressing Jongdae’s face for a second, kissing in between his brows. 

“Okay, I am happy, it is a happy day for me. Don’t worry!”

“Okay our next stop, is where we stopped for lunch.”

Jongdae tilts his head for a quick second as he thinks before realizing where exactly that would be, the two of them get back on the bike and start biking again. This spot was something they came about randomly, they took the wrong turn when they went by the bridge and came across a spot with what looked like a small creek. They found it to be relaxing, almost secluded, and it was a spot they always went back to whether it was for a small date, studying, anything really but it was a place they both enjoyed. It’s not too long after that they arrive, and Jongdae notices yet another sign that tells him to stop, so he does. He gets off the bike and Baekhyun does the same, and Jongdae just waits for Baekhyun.

“Okay follow me and close your eyes, I’ll keep you safe don’t worry,” Baekhyun says as he holds hold of his hand the two of them walking down on the grass.It feels like the walk was longer than it was, it was really only a couple minutes and Jongdae almost bumps into Baekhyun when he stops walking. 

“Okay you can open your eyes now,” is what Jongdae hears so he does, and he gasps noticing what Baekhyun has done. In between two trees are balloons, streamers and a blanket.On the blanket are flowers spread across it and a cake. It’s simple but absolutely perfect for Jongdae. 

“How did you set this up, wait… how did it stay set up too?”

“Don’t worry I had friends help me and they watched it while I was away. But now that we are here, enjoy the cake my love,” Baekhyun says with a smile, sitting down on the blanket and reaching for Jongdae, and he sits down next to him. 

On the cake there is a “Happy Birthday Jongdae” and Baekhyun cuts out the slice for him and also pours him a drink. He then pours a glass for himself and cuts himself a slice of cake too. They both enjoy each other’s presence while they eat and drink and once he’s finished Jongdae rests his head on Baekhyun’s lap, closing his eyes. Baekhyun then begins to run his fingers through Jongdae’s hair, his fingers running softly across his scalp, pressing light kisses to his face. 

Not too long after Baekhyun gently nudges Jongdae up, handing him an envelope, “I figured since I took you out here it would make sense for me to give you your gift now.”

Jongdae immediately sits up and opens the envelope. Inside a print out of two plane tickets and an itinerary to a two week trip in Europe. “Baek.. what’s this? Don’t we both have work?”

“Nope, I figured we can take the time off and it’s your present. We’ve both been working so hard never taking time off, so I figured this would be the perfect gift and trip for you, and a perfect trip for me because I would be with you!”

“It sounds perfect, thank you so much Baek,” Jongdae says, before immediately wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, ducking his head in the crook of his neck, and pressing a soft kiss there. 

“Happy Birthday Baby”

Little does Jongdae know, hidden away in Baekhyun's desk is a velvet box, one he plans on taking with him to their trip. He knows Jongdae will say yes, but still wants to ask.

When they do go, and Baekhyun asks him on their balcony as they overlook the night sky and city, Jongdae says yes, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kim Jongdae! I love you so much
> 
> Please let me know what you think! and my twitter is @nunudaes :D follow or come talk to me about jongdae if you would like!


End file.
